Look At the Stars
by IamTrash
Summary: "I remember my first love. We never kissed, we never did anything. We just held hands. It wasn't the ideal relationship but it was something. But maybe I thought, what if, this wasn't what I had in mind? What if this was just one big coincidence? And before I knew it, she slipped right out of my life. She cheated on me." And maybe I pretended not to notice he was crying.


1.

Kenny always liked to believe in fate. Whether it was finding a dollar on the ground or the teacher forgetting to collect the homework he didn't do to falling in love, he always liked to believe that it was absolutely fate. And no one could tell him otherwise.

"Craig, don't you think our meeting was just more than coincidental?" He asks me. I simply shrug and continue doing my work. "But maybe you and I were supposed to be.. no, never mind." He trails off. I don't want to acknowledge him right now. I don't bother looking at him. He knows he pisses me off, and he won't stop until I blow.

"What? That we were meant to be?" I spit out. Kenny looks at me, a bit terrified that he knows what I might say next.

"Don't be silly Craig, you never liked me anyways did you?" He looks the other way and I stay silent.

"That's.. not true." I mutter after some time. He stays silent this time.

2.

Kenny doesn't understand how love works. But then again, I don't either. Our first kiss was sloppy and and wet. We didn't talk after that. But we met up later at Stark's Pond to talk. Both of us never even knew where to meet up, we just went with our gut. And maybe it was fate that made us cross paths.

"Was this.." he starts.

"A coincidence? Yes." I lie. And he looks up at the stars.

"Oh." Is all that comes out of his mouth. I let him enjoy the silence before he speaks again.

"I remember my first love. We never kissed, we never did anything. We just held hands. It wasn't the ideal relationship but it was something." He doesn't look at anything particular anymore. I let him continue. "But maybe I thought, what if, this wasn't what I had in mind? What if this was just one big coincidence? We happened to meet, happened to like each other, happened to only hold hands. And before I knew it, she slipped right out of my life. She cheated on me."

And maybe I pretended not to notice he was crying.

"Then maybe I thought, that could have been my fate. Maybe she was just destined to put her whore lips on somebody else's. Because it wasn't a coincidence." And I let him cry onto my shoulder. Because he needed it. Maybe this was just destined to be.

"Haha, I don't even know why I'm crying. She wasn't even my type anyways." He's lying because I know he doesn't cry for no reason. But I pretended to believe him and just nodded my head.

3.

The past few days, Kenny has been around me more. He doesn't seem to want to let go. He makes it clear in his mind that he likes me. No matter what I do. Whether I ignore him or call him names, he makes it clear that he likes me. And I make it clear that he only says this to try to move on. But he's sticking to what he believes. Stubborn bitch.

"Craig, I'm not lying. It's not to move on from her. I really do like you! You listen to me and you let me talk without interrupting and you're the only one I tell these things to!" He begs and I can't even look at him in the eyes. "I... I believe that what we have is fate." His eyes water and he runs away before I can say anything.

I get angry. Because what we have is not fate. What we have is nothing. He doesn't understand but what I have with him is never going to work out.

4.

Kenny doesn't come to school for a few days and his friends are worried.

"Where did he go?" Kyle asks to his super best butt buddy, Stan.

"I don't know man, but we should check up on him." They both exchange worried glances before confirming it. And maybe I should consider it too.

5.

I eventually go. He seems a bit happy that I went to go visit him. He says his friends came a bit earlier but left just before I came in. He seems sick.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm feeling fine now since you came to see me, I'm happy. I might go back to school tomorrow." He says. But he's lying. He's extremely sick but doesn't want to admit anything. I tell him I'll be right back. I go home, heat up some chicken soup, put it in a thermos and bring it over. When I come back, he's sound asleep. He looks vulnerable, his cheeks red and his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe I should stay until he wakes up. But then the soup will get cold. And I didn't go home to heat up chicken soup for nothing. So I gently wake him up and as he flutters his eyes open, he smiles a bit when he sees me.

"Here, drink this. I heated it up for you." I say and his smile gets wider.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this Craig." And he smiles and I think I fell in love. But I'm not so sure.

6.

The following day, he comes back. But he's not as lively and healthy. He passes out first period and I had to drag him to the nurse's office. I take our backpacks with us. I don't go back to class but instead, stay with him. I sit down on a chair next to the bed he's currently laying on and let my head rest on the blankets before closing my eyes.

7.

When I wake up, he's still sleeping. I talk to the nurse and she says that he just needs water and plenty of rest. She doesn't even send me back to class. She says she'll say something to the teacher so that I can be excused. I thank her and go back to looking at Kenny's sleeping state. I might be such a creep right now but he's not up so it doesn't matter. School is about to end and I think it's about time to wake him up.

"Hey, Kenny," I whisper, "it's time to go almost." I nudge him and he stirs but doesn't wake up. I keep nudging him 'til he does.

"Hey fuckface, wake up."

"Good morning to you too." He yawns.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I felt a whole lot better when I woke up and the first thing I saw was you." He winks at me and I nearly give him the finger. But I remember he's sick, so I don't flip him off.

"Come on, let's go back to class, you've been sleeping for almost half the day." But he shakes his head no.

"I don't wanna go back into that hell hole. I fainted and nearly died there. Don't you remember?" He chuckles and I give half a smile. I think the nurse left to give us our time to talk. I need to keep in mind about this nurse. So far, she's been really nice as to letting me stay with Kenny and leaving us alone to talk.

"Hey Craig, I really do like you, you know." He looks at the white bed sheets and blankets that he's fumbling around with. He's terrified to look me in the eye. But I guess it was expected of him to bring this up. He still wants to believe in this fate that he's set up in his mind. But I don't say anything, hoping that he'll start talking again to change the subject.

"You know, the second time I dated was with a boy. He was so sweet, so affectionate, so wrong. But so right in the wrong reasons. And I thought, maybe this one will stay. He was so sweet to me and I was so loving back. He made me feel something that the first girl couldn't. But he left me, for another person. His ex. He was using me to get his ex jealous. And when he broke up with me, he said that it was just fate that decided for me to be a perfect tool for him. He was always putting on this act that I had never noticed before. He pretended to love me while I actually poured my heart and soul out for him. And for what? A broken heart, that's what."

I could see his rage. All I wanted to do was hug him and tell him that it would get better. But my ego got the better of me. I just watched him spill everything.

8.

I follow him to a cemetery the next day. I have no idea what we're doing here but he has flowers in his hands.

"Today is our anniversary." He says as he stops in front of a grave.

I read the grave.

Christophe Delorne

19xx-19xx

"La Resistance lives on."

He places the flowers on his grave. "He always hated God. Like, he had some sort of grudge against him. When he died, he said that his fate to meet God was inevitable. When I dated him, everything was always rough. The kisses, the passion, the sex. The only time he was ever gentle was when it was our last time together. When he knew he was going to die. I enjoyed his gentleness so much that I didn't figure that anything was wrong. I just went with it, you know? It was so peaceful having him sleep next to me. I heard his heart beating, his light breathing. Everything was perfect. Then he went and took that job. But he never came back."

I feel as if all his romances were all sad in some sort of way. The first time, he was cheated on, the second, he was used, and the third, his lover died. They were all sad in some way. And maybe saying it out was just a way to release some of his loneliness or anger or sadness, or anything he's feeling. I feel like he's telling me this so that he can just get everything out his system. So that he won't ever have to repeat these stories again.

9.

We're at my house and he's on my bed sleeping. He says he's all tired from walking to the cemetery back to my house. To be honest, I'm quite tired too. And all I want to do is curl up in my bed with him. As I'm nearly cuddling with him, nearly. I hear him murmur out his name. Christophe.

10.

He's not dead. He's not dead. But Kenny's heart will be once he sees this. He'll cry, he'll shout, his heart will be broken. All because he's not dead. Personally, I want to kill him myself but I don't want to go to prison and be charged with murder. He's not worth it anyways.

11.

It's Kenny's birthday today. March 22 right? His friends planned a surprise party and invited me along.

"You've been hanging with Kenny a lot lately." Stan says, eyeing me.

"Yeah, what about it? I'm not harming anyone, am I?"

He giggles (?) and I think that's pretty cute of him.

"No, just take good care of him. He's pretty fragile with all these breakups."

I nod my head slowly but when it finally clicks in my head, I blush. "We're not even dating!"

"Didn't say you were." He sticks his tongue out and I have to stop myself from grinning.

12.

The party is being held at Token's place. So I have to find a way to bring him there. I see Kenny and he's not happy.

"What's wrong?"

He's fuming. "Oh, nothing. It's just that no one even uttered a single 'Happy Birthday' to me or even mentioned it. Are my friends really that not caring?" He tears up and I hug him sort of. Well, he's not hugging back but we're making physical contact and I think that this will cheer him up even if it's just for a little bit.

"Hey Kenny. Hey, don't worry about it. Happy birthday Kenny." I reach into my backpack and get out the gift wrapped present that was supposed to be given to him at the party. But hey, it looks like he needs it now. He looks at it then takes it from me and then looks at me like it's the best day in his life.

"Thank you, Craig." He places it in his backpack and smiles at me. We keep walking as he rubs all the wetness from his eyes. "Hey, you didn't tell me where we're going to."

"Token's place." I answer and he looks confused. "Just come along." And he doesn't complain. When we get there, the lights are off and when I close the door we can't see a thing.

"Don't you think we should call Token and tell him that we're here?" As soon as he finishes that sentence, the light flicker on and a big 'SURPRISE' is yelled scaring him. He screams and ducks behind me. The room erupts in laughter as he warily steps out from behind me.

"You guys.. did this?" And he tears up again.

"Happy birthday Kenny!" Stan and Kyle say to him. They hand him their presents and he looks like he's going to cry.

"T-thank you, guys.."

Token comes up to us and tells us that there's liquor here. Today is Kenny's birthday so why not? We all head towards the kitchen and drink ourselves 'till we're all close to drunk. We're sober but we're still going to make the wrong drunken choices.

"Hey Craiggg~" Stan says in a flirty tone. "Come with meee!" And I don't say no so he drags me to a separate room. "You know, you're really handsome and talll~" and he giggles that cute giggle and I give a half smile. His lips come down to mine and we're kissing sloppily but hey, we're doing something wrong. All the while we were doing this, I was thinking as to what Kenny was doing.

13.

I slept with Stan. It felt good but I feel like throwing up. This hangover is killing me and I'm nearly about to fall down. I put my clothes back on and try to find Kenny. After a few circles around the house, I figured that he left early. I check my phone to see what time it is but I see I got a few messages as well. All of them from Kenny.

'I know what you did.' Is the first text I see. I scroll up and it's all about Kenny worrying about me.

'Where are you?'

'I'm going to try to find you.'

'Answer my texts please.'

'Craig, you're worrying me.'

Kenny texts with perfect spelling and I'm a bit amazed yet a bit worried. I text back to him.

'I'm sorry I worried you. I'll come pick you up. Where are you?'

He doesn't answer for two hours.

14.

My phone lights up and I fumble with pressing the password to my phone.

'Hi, this is Karen. Kenny is out right now. Please don't worry about him, he doesn't need you to do that. Thank you.'

Kenny is ignoring me. I know it. Nonetheless, I show up at his front door.

"I'm coming!" I can hear Kenny shout. He opens the door, sees that it's me and gets surprised, then slams the door at my face. A minute later, what I would think would be Karen, opens the door for me.

"I'm sorry but Kenny isn't feeling too well right now. If you would like, I could leave a message for him?" Karen says politely.

"Yeah, tell him this..." I start.

15.

I head over to Marsh's house and ring the door bell. When he saw me, he immediately flushed bright red.

"Look, what we d-did, it was n-nothing okay?" He said stuttering.

"Tell that to Kenny." I murmured. He let me in and I told him everything that happened after we had sex.

"So Kenny.. is hurt?"

I nod. "Well that's how it seems, I guess."

"Tell me, why do even care so much about him?" Stan asks and I also wonder the same thing. Is it because he shares himself with me. Like he's not afraid to let out anything personal to me. Like he trusts me. And I think that I trust him too and he knows that. He loves me but I don't know if I love him back.

"Because.. I love Kenny." I manage to strain out.

16.

He's back. He's back, he's back, he's back. And his arm is over Kenny's shoulders and they look happy and I feel nauseous. Was this how it was supposed to be? Am I supposed to just watch him do this? He says something, Kenny laughs and they kiss. It's almost painful to watch. I feel like crying but I hold back my tears. But another emotion flows in me. Anger. Who does he think he is? He can just come back here and hook up with Kenny again thinking 'It's going to be fine'? I saw the pictures, I know he's cheating. And I know this might be wrong but I'm going to break their relationship up. Watch out Chistophe, Craig's coming fucking through.

* * *

A/N: So, this was my first story here and I'm actually nervous to post this and let people ACTUALLY read and ACTUALLY review it. Am I lacking anything? Is it good? Do I need more practice with writing? Boy, am I worried. Tell me in the reviews, whether they're compliments or criticism, please, I need them for this other story I might be writing as I type.


End file.
